


Annihilation

by leahsrainbows



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahsrainbows/pseuds/leahsrainbows
Summary: After Mary's friends decide she needs a break from work, they decide she should go on a cruise with them. But while on the cruise, Mary's friends decide to set her up on a blind date that will change her life forever.





	Annihilation

I groan and lean back in my old, creaky, peeling, leather office chair and run my sore fingers through my long, slightly greasy brunette hair. I open my green eyes and swivel my chair, creaking, in a circle to make sure that everybody in the office is still at lunch. I quickly sit up and after another quick glance around, I pull my phone out of the front pocket of my bag and open my music app. I set my phone, with its plain light green case, on my desk. 

I reach under my desk and grab my purplish polka dot bag. I open it and start digging through it, trying to find my light pink earbuds. After a few minutes, I find them in a side pocket. I meticulously untangle them and plug them into my phone. I quickly scroll through the artists until I find the one I'm looking for.

Harry Styles. I hit shuffle and put in my earbuds. Meet Me in the Hallway comes through my right earbud, but not my left earbud. I sigh, close my eyes and listen to the lyrics.

Two, three, four

Meet me in the hallway

Meet me in the hallway

I just left your bedroom

Give me some morphine

Is there any more to do?

Suddenly somebody touches me on my shoulder. I tense up and quickly turn off my music. Please don't be my manager. I turn around in my chair creakily. 

My coworker and friend, Mike, is standing in front of me, holding out a burger and soda to me. I smile. "Mike, you didn't have to do this," I say, taking the burger and soda and placing it on the desk. "That's not all," he says, unzipping his bag. He pulls out a poster, tied in the middle with a rubber band. 

I look at him with a puzzled expression on my face. He grins and holds it out to me. "Unroll it," he says. I take it from him and remove the rubber band. I hold up the poster at the top. It slowly unrolls revealing a picture of Louis singing. I hold back a laugh. Mike is always very kind to me, but he can't ever remember which member of One Direction I like. 

It reminds me of a quote. "Real love doesn't meet you at your best. It meets you in your mess." Not that we're in love. Definitely not. "Do you like it?" asks Mike, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. "Yes! Thank you!" I exclaim, rolling the poster back up. "Actually, there's something else," Mike says. 

"What is it?" I ask, putting the rubber band back over the poster. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a cruise," Mike says. I pause while putting the poster under my desk. "Just you and me?" I ask. "Oh, no, no, it was Gio's idea, so, Gio and Njama and I pitched in some money to buy you a ticket. We are all going," Mike says.

"Oh, I can't accept that Mike," I say shaking my head. "Come on Mary, we already bought the ticket, you have to go," Mike says with a grin. I sigh. "Listen, Mike, I really can't, I need to work to make money," I say. Mike sighs. "Okay, okay, if you really can't go, I'll find somebody else," he says, turning to walk away. 

I shove my phone, earbuds still plugged in, into my bag. My phone vibrates, displaying a DanAndPhilGAMES notification. "Wait," Mike says, turning back to me. "What?" I say with a faint smile. "That guy you like is going to perform, the one on the poster," Mike says. I hold back a laugh again.

"Louis?" I ask. "No, no," he says, irritated, snapping his fingers. My phone buzzes again. I pick up my purple polka dot bag again and dig for my phone. I finally get to my phone and turn it on. My phone displays a notification: Daniel Howell has posted on their Instagram story. I switch off notification sounds and shove my phone back in my bag. 

Mike suddenly snaps his fingers, startling me. "Harry!" Mike suddenly exclaimed, earning him a few glares from the people working near my desk. I sigh. "Mike, why exactly did you just yell Harry?" I ask. "Harry, Harry Styles!" he exclaims. "Mike, stop yelling random stuff, I need to get back to work," I say, irritated.

"No, you don't get it, Harry Styles is performing on the cruise," Mike says. I freeze. "Wait, what?!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair. "Who's yelling now?" Mike asks. "F......." I trail off. "The boss is coming," I urgently whisper to Mike. Mike nods and quickly walks away. I sit back down in my chair and take a sip of my soda.

I wince and smile. Mike knew just what I needed. Coke and rum. I type a little on my computer for a few minutes before unwrapping my burger. I take a bite and my thoughts drift back to the cruise. Should I go? I mean, I have a tattoo of a Harry Styles lyric on my arm. "Just stop your crying it will be alright." 

I pull my sleeve back and run my pointer finger over it. I could go see Harry live, for free, and not have to work for a while, but, I can hardly live on what I'm making. I should be working more, not less. I sigh and pull my sleeve back down. I type again for about fifteen minutes, before deciding that I won't be able to focus.

I grab my bag and walk past my coworkers to the bathroom. One woman smiles sympathetically at me, I guess since I was bringing my bag with me, she thought that is was my time of the month, but I was really going to listen to Harry Styles to clear my mind in the bathroom. Once I get into the bathroom, another woman gives me a sympathetic smile. I slip into an empty stall in the middle of all the stalls.

My mind is racing, abundant in happiness and confusion. How am I supposed to choose between money or my idol who saved my life? I feel a little dizzy, but I'm not sure if it's from all the excitement, or the coke and rum. I think its a little bit of both. I feel like I might throw up. I sit down on the toilet and run my fingers through my hair. 

I've loved Harry since the video diaries. It would be amazing to see him in person. It's not like I have anybody at home that I would be missing or even a pet. A toilet flushes next to me, startling me out of my thoughts. I should probably hurry before somebody starts worrying about me. Not that anybody would, except maybe Mike. 

I grab my bag and thankfully quickly find my phone. I unlock my phone and tap on Dan's Instagram story. It's a clip of his view from the plane with the caption "Finland." Somebody latches the stall next to me and I tap out of Instagram and onto my Music app. I quickly put my earbuds in and hit shuffle, as Harry Styles was still on the screen from earlier.

Two Ghosts starts flowing through the right earbud.

Same lips red, same eyes blue

Same white shirt, couple more tattoos

But it's not you and it's not me

Tastes so sweet looks so real

Sounds like something that I used to feel

But I can't touch what I see

We're not who we used to be

We're not who we used to be

We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me

Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat

I listen to the rest of the song with my eyes closed. I wonder if anybody else connects with Harry as much as I do. It would be great to have a friend that also likes Harry. I wonder if Mike would like Harry. The song ends and goes onto Don't Let Me Go. I take my earbuds out even though I wish I could hide in the bathroom listening to Harry all day.

I put my phone back in my bag and think about Mike again. I've been thinking about Mike a lot lately, actually. Sometimes I wonder if he has a crush on me. God, I sound like such a middle schooler. I should be focusing on work, not daydreaming in a bathroom about a cruise which I shouldn't even go on. 

I stand up and grab my bag. Now to just get through the rest of the workday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get home and put my bag and poster on my small kitchen counter, next to my microwave. I glance over at my wall clock. Mike is coming over in about 30 minutes with dinner. I grab my Louis poster and walk over to my blue, slightly creaky couch. I take the rubber band off the poster and unroll it.

I grab a roll of tape off of the stand next to the couch and begin to tape up my Louis poster next to the Zayn poster that Mike got me last time. I smile to myself. Mike is very kind to me, I don't deserve a friend like him. Friend. The word seems so strange. Mike seems like way more than a friend. 

There isn't a word that I can use to describe him properly. I mean it isn't like he is my only friend, but he is the only one that I can tell genuinely cares about me. Maybe that is sad, but its true. I have had friends for my whole life that only call me when they need me and aren't there for me when I need them.

I only met Mike 6 months ago when I started my new job, but it seems like I have known him my whole life. I realize that I started smiling and quickly stop and stand up. I sigh. Please don't be falling in love again. You will only get hurt, Mary. I walk over to my flat screen tv, which I got on sale, and sit on my knees in front of it. 

I open the drawer on the small tv stand and start digging through my small DVD collection, full of mostly Marvel movies. I wonder if Mike has seen any Marvel movies, or if we should start from the beginning with Iron Man. I decide on Iron Man and put it on the couch. I also grab two foam plates and two red disposable cups. 

I go into the bathroom and do a quick check up on my hair. My shower broke this morning and I didn't have time to wash it in the sink after crying about my broken shower for 30 minutes. I walk back into the living room and look out the window and glance around the parking lot to see if I can spot Mikes blue car.

The sun is setting and the sky is a beautiful light pink. I don't see his car anywhere, but I can only see a small section of the parking lot from my apartment. My thoughts drift back to the cruise. Mike gave me the dates for the cruise days after work. Where did I put it? I rack my brain. I think I put it in my bag. 

I get my bag to go check. Yep. The piece of paper is right in the front pocket. I unfold it and read the dates. July 14-21. I hear a knock at my door. I quickly shove the piece of paper back into the front pocket and walk over to the door. I look through the peephole first, just in case. I don't live in the best apartment building in the world. 

I see Mike standing in the hallway with a pizza. I smile to myself and open the door. "Hey!" Mike says, smiling. "Hey, come on in!" I say, standing to the side, letting Mike in. "I brought pizza!" Mike says, putting the pizza on my coffee table in front of my couch. "Great!" I say, walking over to the coffee table. 

Mike sits down on my couch, which creaks a little bit. He picks up Iron Man. "Oh, are we watching this?" he asks, flipping it over to the back. "Yeah, I was thinking we could watch it since its the first Marvel movie and I wasn't sure if you had seen any Marvel movies," I say, grabbing a slice of pizza and putting it on my plate.

Mike smiles. "Good choice, you were right, I've never seen any Marvel movies," Mike says, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Then you have been missing out," I say, grabbing the red disposable cups. "What would you like to drink? I have pink lemonade, kool-aid blue raspberry bursts, vodka and I think some coconut water," I say to Mike, walking towards the kitchen. 

"Wow, what a variety!" Mike exclaims with a laugh. I glare at him over my shoulder. "I'll take pink lemonade," he adds. I fill up the red disposable cups with pink lemonade and sigh. Now I'm out of pink lemonade and I need new earbuds. Mike said that if I needed anything, just to ask him, but I'm not going to depend on Mike for everything. 

I bring the cups back into the living room and hand Mike his cup, setting mine on the coffee table next to my slice of pizza. We eat in silence for a few minutes before Mike breaks the silence. "Not trying to rush you, but have you thought any more about the cruise?" Mike asks. I take a sip of my pink lemonade before replying.

"I honestly don't know right now Mike. I mean, it would be amazing to see Harry perform, but I have a job for a reason." Mike nods. "I understand, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything." There it is again. Why would Mike do all this for me? I mean, he said that it was Gio's idea and that Njama pitched in, but I don't believe that. 

The only conversations I've had with them were all work related. I doubt they even know my first name. "Thanks, Mike, really, but I need more than one day to think about this, okay? Not everybody can just take off from work for a week like you," I say, irritated and standing. "Okay," Mike says standing with his hands up. 

I sigh loudly and grab Iron Man off the couch and put it in the DVD player. I press play on the remote and sit back down on the couch by Mike, who has already sat back down. There's an awkward feeling between us now, but at least we don't have to talk. After a while, Mike gets up and goes down the hallway and I shortly hear the bathroom door close and lock.

I press pause on the remote and pull out my phone. I tap on Tumblr and start scrolling. A post about Daniel Howell. Like. An aesthetic post. Like. A post about Harry Styles. Like. I turn off my phone and set it on the couch beside me. I shouldn't have snapped at Mike. He did nothing wrong. 

I glance up at the Louis poster on the wall next to the Zayn poster. I wonder why Mike does all this stuff for me. Why do I deserve all this? I don't do anything for him, yet all he does is give to me. I hear the bathroom door unlock and open and shortly Mike comes down the hall and reenters the living room. 

Mike smiles awkwardly and sits next to me on the couch. After a moment of silence I say, "Mike, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I wish that I could actually live in a nice apartment and have friends who actually care about me and a shower that works and I don't understand why you do all this stuff for me when I can't ever do anything for you."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, running my left hand through my hair. Mike is silent for a moment before replying. "It's because you deserve it. Yeah, you can't help me out much with material things, but when I'm down, you always cheer me up and bring me laughter. Its hard to find somebody as mature as you. I mean, most 24-year-olds just want to get wasted all the time. And by the way, I have a friend who can fix your shower for you."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Of course you do." We sit in quiet for a minute before I add on with "Its because of the trauma. Me being mature, I mean. After Mark being wasted all the time, I hardly ever drink, besides the occasional sip of vodka." Mike puts his hand on my shoulder. "I understand that you have been through a lot, and I'm sorry. That's another reason why I wanted to bring you on the cruise with all of us. So you can get away from work for a while and forget about your worries. Forget about your past."

"Forget about Mark," Mike adds softly, taking his grip off my shoulder. I'm tearing up. Why am I tearing up? Pull yourself together Mary. I take a deep breath and say "Uh, so should we keep watching the movie or...." I trail off. "Actually, I should probably get going, its getting kind of late," Mike replies, standing.

I stand up. "Let me walk you to your car," I say. "No, that's okay," Mike replies, a little harshly. "Well at least let me escort you to the door," I respond with a forced smile. Mike awkwardly smiles back and begins to walk to the door. I follow him. I hold the door open for him and he walks through the doorway. 

Mike stands outside in the hallway, just staring at me. I don't want to close the door in his face, but he acts like he isn't going to leave. "So," I prompt. Mike sighs. "I just want to thank you for keeping me together, in one piece when all I wanted to do was break apart and fade away," Mike says. 

He opens his mouth to say something else, but he quickly shuts it. I'm speechless. "I... I'm the one who keeps you together?" I ask. He nods, reddening a little. "I... I don't know what to say," I respond awkwardly. 

He shrugs his shoulders. "I need to go anyhow," He says, backing away from the doorway. "Um, okay," I say, slowly closing the door until it clicks shut. What just happened? How do I take that confession? Was it flirtatious? Friendly? After shutting off the TV and putting the Iron Man DVD back in the case, I walk over to my couch and throw myself onto it.

It creaks loudly and I cringe. I don't need any more noise complaints. I feel something hard pressing into my back and reach underneath my back, to find my phone. I groan and switch it on. After that disaster of a night, I need a distraction, but first, I'm getting into my bed instead of laying on this creaky couch. 

I practically throw myself on my bed. My bed is the most expensive thing in my house. Because of my back pain, I deserved to splurge on a bed, even if my bank account didn't agree. I turn on my phone and start scrolling through Tumblr. Gif of Harry Styles dancing. Like. Photos of Harry Styles in Dunkirk. Like. Harry Styles on stage. Like. Pictures of Harry Styles. Like. My phone buzzes and displays a notification. It's a text from Mike. I tap on it.

Mike: Hey.

Me: Hey.

Mike: How are you?

Me: Good.

Mike: I'm not.

Me: Why?

After a few minutes of waiting for Mike to respond, I decide he isn't going to reply. Well, what am I supposed to do now? I usually spend my nights hanging out with Mike or other "friends". I realize that I've been humming Kiwi without noticing it. I quickly grab my phone and sit up. I tap on Music and then Harry Styles, and then Kiwi. 

The song starts blasting through my phone speaker. I start singing along.

She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes

Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect

And all the boys, they were saying they were into it

Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck

I jump off my bed onto the floor.

She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it

I'm kind of into it

It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it

Oh, I think she said, "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business.

I'm having your baby, it's none of your business (it's none of your, it's none of your).

I'm having your baby (hey), it's none of your business.

I'm having your baby (hey), it's none of your, it's none of your."

I hear a loud banging on my front door and quickly jump back on my bed and shut off the music. God, I'm stupid. That's probably my landlord telling me that I have to leave. What was I thinking? Why would I blast music? I slowly walk to my front door, loud knocking still coming from outside.

I slowly unlatch the door and open it. A girl around my age with large grey eyes and silky straight hair is standing there, dressed in all purple. The girl takes a deep breath. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but, um..." the girl says quietly trailing off. I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have blasted music," I ramble. The girl starts shaking her head. "Oh no no no no no, I just wanted to tell you that you have a great taste of music," she says, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "Wait, do you like Harry Styles?" I ask. 

She looks up at me with a smile. "Of course, who doesn't?" "You would be surprised," I say with a laugh. She quietly laughs. "Do you want to come in? I have a few slices of pizza left if you don't mind cold pizza and we could watch a movie or listen to music or something?" I ask. "I would love that, but if you are busy, I don't want to bother you," she trails off.

I put my hands on my hips. "I'm blasting Harry Styles at 10 P.M. by myself. Trust me, I don't have anything better to do," I say with a laugh. She laughs. I hold the door open further. "Come on in! I'm Mary by the way," I say. 'I'm Jasmine," she says, walking into my apartment. I close the door. "Do you mind if I latch the door? I don't want to frighten you but I also don't want anybody to break in," I say. 

"Oh, I don't mind, latching the door is the first thing I do when I get into my apartment. This isn't the best apartment building I've ever lived in," Jasmine says with a laugh. I laugh and latch the door. "The pizza is over there," I say gesturing to the coffee table. "I can get you something to drink, or you can get it yourself if you want." "That's okay, I already ate, we can just sit on the couch and talk about Harry Styles if you want," Jasmine says with a smile, sitting down on the couch which loudly creaks.

"Sounds good to me," I say with a smile, sitting next to her. Her eyes light up. "So, I'm going to go on a cruise that Harry Styles himself is performing on!" she exclaims. I hear you universe. I must be destined to go on this cruise.


End file.
